


You Shall Not Touch Her

by justthehiddles



Series: Shitty Parents [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki is a good guy, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki knows you are hiding the truth about your injuries.  But he can’t prove anything.  After staying out late for Thor’s birthday, Loki finally learns the truth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Shitty Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	You Shall Not Touch Her

You were good at lying. And you were good at making people believe your lies. No one can figure out the truth. You feared they would pity you or worse, do something stupid. So instead you suffered in silence.

“Are you going to come with us?” Loki asked with wide eyes.

“I really need to get home.” You pushed a non-existent pebble with the toe of your boot.

“What is going on?” Thor came up behind Loki, stared at you over Loki’s shoulder. “You’re joining us?” It came out as more of a statement than a question.

“She needs to return home.” Loki interjected, hoping to avoid any problems.

“Nonsense!” Thor stepped forward. “It is the obligation of every citizen of Asgard to celebrate the prince’s birthday.”

“Thor…” Loki warned. “… your birthday is not a planetary holiday.”

Thor smiled at you, and you shrugged. “I guess I could go out for a bit.” you capitulated.

“Then it’s settled. You two go on ahead while I collect the Warriors Three and Sif.”

You nodded as headed out of the palace towards a nearby tavern. Loki jerked you back by the elbow.

“You don’t have to go. I can make an excuse, something. I would hate to see any harm come to you.”

You held back a wince when Loki said “harm”. Perhaps you didn’t lie as well as you hoped.

“Nonsense. Why would any harm come to me from going out for a drink?” You tugged at your arm to continue but Loki tightened his grip, his nails dug into your skin.

“Exactly. Why would any harm come to you for going out for a drink?”

You glared at Loki before tugging your arm free. “I don’t know what you are insinuating, Loki.” You started back towards the tavern. Loki jogged to catch up with you.

“I’m just saying that if there is something going on at your home, you can talk to me. I can help.”

You smiled a false smile. “All is well, Loki. But I appreciate your concern.”

Loki fell behind to allow you to walk ahead. Loki discovered you were lying about your bruises some months ago. He was the Trickster, no one could lie to him. Someone hit you. Hit you hard. These were not bruises from running into doors or falling down the stairs. Besides, no one, not even you, is that clumsy. But without proof of any wrongdoing, his hands were tied.

It took two beers before Thor and the rest showed up.

“It is time to celebrate!” Thor bellowed as he burst through the door.

The entire tavern erupted into applause at Thor’s presence. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Why does he always insist on making a grand entrance?” you grumbled into your beer.

“An entire lifetime being told you will be king has the tendency to inflate one’s ego.”

You snorted. “Tell me how you really feel?”

Loki opened his mouth but Fandral cut him off by sitting down beside him.

“No, young maiden on your arm? Have you lost your touch, Loki?” Fandral teased.

“I figured I would let them all turn you down first.” Loki shot back.

You turned your attention towards Sif. Any conversation about Loki and his lovers made you uncomfortable. How you wished he saw you like that. But you instead settled to be a friend and sparring partner. Nothing more, Nothing less.

As the night grew thin, your worry grew. Thor seemed to sense whenever you were ready to slip out the side door and would pull you in close. By the time you left, the sun peeked over the mountains on the horizon and you realized there would be hell to pay.

-

Loki didn’t see you the next morning for combat training. He had long outstripped your fighting abilities, but he longed for your presence. He knew what his feelings were, but scared that putting the name to it would cause this whole charade to fall apart. Besides, it was never like you showed any interest in him beyond friendship and fighting.

“I haven’t seen her. Why?” Thor asked when Loki questioned him as to your whereabouts.

“Just a gut feeling. I am going to go fetch her.”

Thor smiled. Loki hid his crush from the rest of the group, but not from his brother.

“Concern about her welfare or do you just miss her, Brother?” Thor poked his spear at Loki’s side.

Loki brushed him aside. “A bit of both and more.”

-

That morning went even worse than you expected. Right now you cowered in a corner, trying your best to block the blows from your father’s fists. It would only get worse when your Mother returned from market.

“I lost track of time!” you explained through your tears.

“Until morning, you insolent girl? You must think I’m stupid.” He pulled you up by your shirt front. You could detect the mead on his breath.

“It was just a few drinks!”

“Lies!” he screamed in your face. “I know you were out there whoring yourself. Your precious prince will never want you with a loose cunt, you ugly pig!”

“What gives you the right?!” Someone slammed the front door open. Your father squinted to make out the figure, but only saw shadows.

“What gives you the right to tell me how to raise my daughter?” He dropped you like a sack to turn his rage on the stranger in the door.

“It matters a great deal to me on how you treat someone dear to me. But more importantly…” Loki stepped into the light. “… it is my job as Prince of Asgard to know how my citizens are being treated.”

If Loki affected your father, it didn’t show. He sneered at you.

“Oh, look your little boyfriend came to defend you.” He strutted towards Loki. “When I get done with him, I am coming back for you.”

Loki stood tall against your father, who had at least a hundred pounds on the lean prince. Loki balled his hands into fists.

“Let her go with me and I won’t hurt you.”

“What will you give me for her? She can’t be worth much, the dumb slut.” Your father chuckled at his own sick joke.

A knife appeared out of nowhere into Loki’s hand and in a flash, he had your father against the wall, the knife at his throat.

“Do not speak about her that way!” Loki’s voice bounced off the walls. “She is nothing of the sort!” Loki’s nostrils flared and his face reddened.

Your father leaned forward, testing Loki’s grip on the knife. “Have you already tasted her? Slipped inside her used cunt? I bet she opened her legs the first night, the whore.”

Loki had enough of this exercise and threw a sharp blow to the side of your father’s head. He dropped to the floor, dazed and drunk.

“I should be so lucky to be the man your daughter gives her virginity to one day. I wish I was that worthy of a man.” Loki spat back, not thinking you were standing a few feet away.

You blinked in shock at Loki’s words, rooted to your spot. Loki beckoned you to his side. With a stutter in your step, you reached him. His arm wrapped protectively around your waist.

“You will not harm her again. She is coming with me. And if you are lucky, I will not send the guards to throw you into the dungeon for crimes against the throne!”

Something stir inside you. Desire? Arousal? You had never seen Loki this mad before. Ever. What an impressive show.

“Come with me. We’re leaving.” Loki led you towards the door.

Your father couldn’t resist a parting shot. His boot kicked out towards you. For your knee. Loki spun around and held his hand out. His magic holding your father’s leg mid-air.

“YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!”

Loki didn’t release his magic until the door shut behind you. You burst in tears.

“Where am I going to live? What am I going to do?” The words tumbled out in rapidfire.

Loki pulled you tight against his chest. “You need not worry. You will stay in the palace with me.”

“Won’t that cut into your active sex life?” you chuckled at your lame joke.

Loki’s face fell. “Did you not hear what I said moments ago?”

“I thought that was… you know… for show… for effect!” you shuttered. “You meant all that?!?”

“Why do you think I even came to find you? Or asked you about the bruises? Or spar with you every morning even though I can defeat you with a flick of a wrist?” Loki stopped in the street to stare at you.

“My charming personality and great jokes?” Your heart beat in your chest.

Loki released your waist. “I pour out my heart and feelings and you return with jokes?”

“Well, you are the Trickster.”

Loki’s face fell. “It is clear you do not share my affections. I shall make arrangements for you to go somewhere he will never find you. Goodbye.”

He stepped away, and you felt all the air leaving the space and the world spinning.

“WAIT!” you screamed and ran to meet Loki several yards ahead.

He spun on his heel, arms crossed. “What other insults do you intend to hurl at me? Make it quick. I have important matters of state.”

As his eyes pierced into you, you started to lose your nerves. Taking a deep breath, you laid everything out.

“I do return your affections. Why do you think I agree to have you throw knives at me every morning? Or linger when you are in the room? I adore you with my whole being. I always have. I love you.”

“Why did you never tell me? We have wasted years! We could have been together!”

“The abused daughter of the local drunk is hardly a proper suitor for the Prince of Asgard.” your voice grew quiet.

Loki’s arm snaked around your waist and pulled you against his chest. “You are more worthy than I will ever be. Anyone should be so lucky to have in their bed.”

“Tell that to the men around here.”

Loki tilted your chin. “All the better for me. Less competition.” He kissed your lips tentatively. You pulled against him, closing what little gap there was between your two bodies.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t be kissing in the street. After all, I have warmed everyone’s bed in town if you listen to the rumors.” you groused at the rumor of you being a whore and a slut. One started by your father.

“The only bed you shall warm from now on shall be mine and mine alone. Come, I’ll have the healers tend to your wounds.”

As Loki led you away, you glanced one last time at your childhood home, grateful to never return.


End file.
